Golden Soul
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Mustang has always been their in the nick of time to save Ed, but what happens when he is too late. Series of 10 one-shots. Character death.
1. Chapter 1- Envy

Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction attempt so please feel free to give me some constructive criticism so I can make my future (and this one) stories better, Enjoy

* * *

This sucks, whenever somewhat nice happens to me in my stuffed up life, it just gets thrown back in my face. My life has just been full of hurt. Just like today.  
My body hurts so bad, as I lie here in a damp basement. I'm so stupid, I should of seen this coming. I thought I would be safe from the homunculi because they needed me as a sacrifice. Never have I been so wrong, not even when I thought I could bring Mother back to us. Even though I have experienced this pain before, I know this time it will be fatal.

I hate the smirk Envy had on his face when sliced me up like a piece of meat. But in the end, that was really all I was. Just a piece of flesh for slaughter. No matter how hard I tried to make things right, it was always going to come down to this. A pointless death in a basement. The stupid colonel will be here soon. This secret mission was supposed to end with Envy's death after we questioned him about King Bradley, and I was sent first as the decoy. But I made a stupid, fatal mistake. I always knew he hated me, but not enough to defy his 'family' and try to kill me. I thought I could take him on because he wasn't allowed to kill me, or even seriously injure me. How wrong I was.

I try to assess the damage but I can't move, I'm no longer working right. All I can do is watch the thick blood spread from my body and coat the concrete floor crimson. I don't want it to end this way, their was so much stuff I still needed to do, I wanted to hug Alphonse in our human bodies so I could feel his warmth again-the warmth of a family member. I wanted to tell Winry how much she meant to me. But I guess that will never happen now. Damn Envy just had to stuff it up again, I want to punch him but he's long gone from this place. I hear footsteps approaching, that's probably Mustang ready to fulfil his part as questioner and executioner for Envy. But he's no longer needed. Envy won't be the one to die tonight.

* * *

I charge into the basement room where Fullmetal will have Envy restrained, a slowly growing uneasy feeling growing in my stomach as I run past a bloody handprint on the wall beside me. But instead I'm greeted with the sight of Edward lying in a slowly growing puddle of his own blood. The walls abounds him have splatters of crimson liquid which are no doubt Edwards.I gasp and run to his side and fall to my knees. This is bad. His golden eyes look up at me "hi, Mustang" he chokes out before coughing up blood. I stare as the blood trickles out from his mouth. "Full metal, wha...why... how?" I can't pronounce full sentence through my shock. "Turns out..Envy..hated me...enough...to kill me". He said while trying to grin. "Don't be stupid Fullmetal" I said while ripping my shirt into strips that would serve as a makeshift bandage "your not going to...die".

I lifted up his blood caked shirt and looked at his damaged abdomen. I looked in bewilderment at the wounds, their were slashes all over him but one was so deep that I could see his intestines, he had internal bleeding. It then hit me, this young boy was going to die and it's my fault. No, it told myself as I pressed the bandage into the wound to stop the bleeding with shaking hands. Ed shrieked as he arched his back in agony and I immediately stopped. "P-Please don't, it h-hurts" Ed whimpered. "But Edward I need to stop the bleeding" I pleaded with him. The golden eyes met my own "No, y-you and I both k-know that it's too l-late, Please R-Roy just stay here until I die". His eyes were full of pain and sorrow and I realised he only wanted to not die alone. I pulled the boys head onto my lap so I could look straight into his eyes and he could see me. "I'll stay until the end, I promise". I said as I held his hand.

"Y-you gotta h-help Al, he d-deserves his b-body back...P-Please help him w-when I'm gone" I had never heard the boy say please before so I immediately agreed. "T-Thankyou, M-Must-tang" Ed smiled before his face contorted in pain and he coughed and vomited blood. "Ed! Ed please don't die yet". Ed's coughs died down as he looked up at me. "S-Sorry"

* * *

As I looked away from Roy, I could see a bright light in the distance, suddenly the pain went away as I felt my body become weightless. I could make out a figure as I walked closer, "M-Mum?" She turned around and I saw the face I had missed so dearly "Hello darling" She said as she hugged me tightly. "It's time to go now, Ed" I looked into her eyes "But what about Al and everyone else?" She looked at me sadly "Don't worry darling we will watch over them as I have been for you". I looked back "Goodbye everyone" and then I left the world for good.

* * *

I watched as those bright and intelligent eyes faded and turned lifeless and as his youthful face went slack. His hand fell to the floor and made ripples in the pool of blood, Edward's life blood. Tears rolled down my cheeks "I'm so, so sorry Edward" I said as I sobbed and the tears dropped into Edwards beautiful golden hair.

* * *

"Today we honour the life of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist..." the priest began speaking to the small gathering of people at Edwards grave. Everybody was grieving him, as I stood to the side with my hat shadowing my face in a attempt to hide my emotions. But still the Tears could be seen falling from my eyes as Riza stood loyally beside me although she was grieving too. "It's not your fault Roy, we didn't know Envy was going to kill-" "Don't Riza, please don't. I just need grieve" I interrupted. Riza looked at me with a sad smile, "Take all the time you need". Eventually everybody left the young child's grave. Leaving me behind. I walked up to the grave which said:

_Edward Elric_  
_The Fullmetal Alchemist_  
_3rd Febuary 1905~30 January 1922_  
_Aged 16_

It wasn't fair on Edward, he didn't deserve to die so young. He tried so hard in life and it was never repaid, instead he was murdered when he was only sixteen. "I'm so sorry Edward I never should of sent you on that mission, hope that I can someday have your forgiveness. Rest in peace". I walked up to Hughes' grave and ran my hand across the head stone."Elysia is turning five tomorrow, Edward seventeen. I'll tell her happy birthday if you tell him" I said as I smiled at his grave before leaving, I will continue my life and reach my goal to make this world a better place, the goal which they both died for. Their deaths won't be in vain.


	2. Chapter 2- Scar

Hey guys, I have decided to make this story as series of one-shots. For SapphireClaw helped me with this chapters plot, thank you :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist  
Enjoy!

* * *

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy but in the end... what is it? Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws... The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates... Even death is a part of that circulation. You must accept the flow." I say as I sit on the statues steps with my head hanging.

"Hmm, Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it... but I don't understand anything... Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible... I'm such a hopeless idiot... All this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's been following me... but right now every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."

"I don't even get that much... without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss...all the time. I wanna get my body back soon, Brother. I just wanna be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world, and trying to do the impossible." Says Alphonse as he looks up at the sky, he looks like he crying as the rain runs down his metal face.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" A voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at him as he comes towards me while flexing his hand.

"Nii-san move!" I snap out of my thoughts as Al pulls me away for the attacker.

"Let's go Al, run for it" I yell at Al as we dash for the steps. As soon as we reach the steps the dark-skinned man begins to attack us relentlessly with Alchemy "Grab on tight Al" I say as I clap my hands and begin to form a tower. The man cuts us off.

"Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem?! Making enemies isn't something that I ..." I pause for a moment while thinking, "Well I never really avoided it, but there's no reason someone should be trying to kill me!" I exclaim as Al and I begin running down the street, past spectators. We turn into a alley and the man lets loose another alchemical attack from behind.

" What do you want from us!" I yell at the man as we stop running. I begin to realise the seriousness of the situation as I look at his appearance properly for the first time. This man was Ishbalan - they didn't use alchemy. He must have some serious grudge to use it.

"Well then we will just have to fight" I say out loud as Al and I begin to ready ourselves to fight. I clap my hand and bring up my dagger. We charge at the Ishbalan man, not noticing the danger ahead.

"Too slow" he says in a monotone voice as he brings his hand to Al's chest plate while activating his alchemy. He smashes it into his chest plate and shatters his whole entire side.

"AL!" I scream as I watch in horror as Al crashes to the ground. He looks up at me, he is fine but still nobody is allowed to harm my brother, fake body or not.

"Damn you!" I scream as I run at the man. I attack him full on but he keeps dodging my attacks. Suddenly he grabs my automail arm, with such force that he makes me drop my weapon.

"You won't be able to preform your cursed alchemy without your arm will you, Fullmetal Alchemist". I can't move my arm-I can't run, but I wouldn't anyway. I won't leave Al behind, this is my fault. All I can do is stand shocked as he activates his alchemy. I don't feel any pain as my arm shatters. I fall back onto the floor. I'm exhausted, emotionally and physically, but I can't let him hurt Al anymore than he already has.

* * *

"Promise me you won't hurt my little brother". Ed says in a small voice from where he lies on the floor in the street.

"NO, brother don't, run Run!" I scream frantically as scar looms over Brother.

"I'll give you a moment to pray to God" Says the Ishbalan man as he lowers his arm right above brothers heart.

"Hold it Scar" I new voice interrupts, I turn towards the voice, it's the colonel with his troops. Maybe he could help Ed!

"Too late" Scar says as he activates his Alchemy.

* * *

"Hold it Scar" I interrupt in my most commanding voice, trying my hardest to keep up a calm façade as I see Ed lying helplessly on the ground underneath the dangerous man. At the sound if my voice Edward turns to face me. I've never seen him look so susceptible, not even when I first met him when he was facing his inner demons. His eyes hold a forlorn look.

"Too late" Scar says as he activates his Alchemy. I can only watch help less as Scar activates his alchemy on my youngest subordinate. Ed releases the most blood curdling scream I have heard, it echoes off the wall surrounding me with the sound of pain. My façade finally cracks. "ED!" I cry out as it feels like time has slowed down. I watch as crimson blood flows from Ed and spans out into the cracks in between the cobblestones creating a spiderweb as it fills them up and spills over the edges. So much blood.

I look towards Ed. His mouth is open in a continuing silent scream. Scar has completely ripped open his ribcage and shattering it with alchemy, creating a hole above his heart. Scar is splattered with blood and its splattered onto Edwards face. His eyes are wide open and the golden irises show his pain, tears of pain leak from his eyes and mix with blood as they trail down his face and onto the floor. He is still looking at me and he begins to extend his shaking arm to me. Scar rips out his heart, straight out like the organ that pumped Eds blood of these hard years, and has kept Ed and Al alive was nothing. More crimson blood runs down from scars hand as he lifts up the speeds up again. "EDWARD!" I scream as my subordinates gun down Scar and I run to Ed. I stare into his eyes. Their is nothing I can do. I can only sit here. Hold to Ed's only remaining hand and watch as Ed's bright and intelligent golden eyes slowly lose their light and succumb to darkness. His bloody hand slips out of mine and falls to the floor.

Tears roll out of my eyes as I hug him close to my chest. Why must the Gate take everything from these boys. They have never received anything and they had given so much up. Life has never been fair for these two. I scream towards the sky as I remember, I never even got to tell Ed that I thought of him as my son I never had. It's all too late now.

* * *

I sit hear unable to do anything as I hear Brothers scream. Scar is gunned down and I can see Ed. There is a massive hole in his chest. "BROTHER!" I shriek as I see Mustang run towards my Brothers fallen form. He holds Brothers hand and stares into his eyes. But before he can say anything Brothers hand falls from his grip and hits the ground. Mustangs eyes tear up as he hugs brothers head to his chest. His tears fall into Brothers golden hair. The colonel lifts his head and screams towards the sky. He sits there facing the sky as rain and tears run down his cheeks and Brothers head in his lap. I see brothers face and I begin to release dry sobs. His face is rigid and his eyes are wide open, but they are no longer they energetic expressive eyes that I have seen my whole life, these eyes hold no light, it has departed-just like Bothers soul.

* * *

I watch along with the rest of the troop as the colonel runs toward Edward's shaking form. Tears slip from my eyes as I watch Edward die. I was the only one who knew of Roy's feelings towards the young child. If only the gate had given them more time. Edward and Alphonse could of completed their goal and Roy could of adopted the boys and filled the empty hole left in the boys hearts by their father, especially Edward. But it's all too little, too late. Roy let's a scream pierce the air and holds his head up to the sky with the dead boy lying in his lap. I begin to walk towards Roy as I reach him I see Edwards body up close. The boy was brutally murdered, one of the worse I've seen. Such a strong and benevolent child should of never had to die this way. He was too young to have to experience all of this pain. He had been though too much already. I take two fingers and lean down to close Edward's eyes and place my military coat over the child. I take the small body from Roy while Havoc comes to help Roy and Fuery goes to help the shaking form of Alphonse. I take Edward to the back of the car and set him on the seat. I roll down the coat to see Edwards face, and I allow myself to cry as I brush the bangs away from Edwards eyes . If it wasn't for the blood I could of convince myself that he was just sleeping, but I know that's not the case. Today the Gate took a beautiful golden soul.

* * *

Please review. Last chapter I got 3 reviews from 113 reads :( anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Until next chapter.

God Bless,  
SephrinaRose


End file.
